Tales Of A Newbie Grimm
by Because I'm bored
Summary: AU: Imogen Summer is a special Grimm that has powers what happens when she is targeted by the royal family to harvest her powers! Will she accept the help or reject it. Also Nick finds a legend in his trailer that concerns him. Will they give into fate or will they make sure it won't happen? (Nick/OC)


Chapter one: The new Grimm.

After talking on the phone to his brother, Eric Renard, Sean called Nick in.

"Close the door." He said while looking down at his laptop.

"So you wanted to see me captain?" Nick sat on the chair opposite him.

"Yes, do you know about these Grimm's with powers?"

"No I don't why?"

"Well the royals would capture and kill them but it seems like one survived with a child. Of corse it's not a child now but their even more of a threat to wesen than you!" Nick looked shocked.

"Well do we know their name?"

"Yes she's Imogen Summer an orphan. Sent into a physiatrist instituted at nine after claiming to see monsters, presumably wesen, then at ten sent to a research place after using none direct force to push the in tire ward away after they tried to get close. Went missing at age 15, been missing ever since until she got a pass port last week in California and headed down here to Portland. Now aged 21, the royal family sent many reapers down here to get ready for her arrival today." Nick looked stunned.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Keep her away from them she's had no one to talk to about it so who knows about this stuff and this will make her more dangerous and also I'm quite curious my self about these types of Grimm's" he smirked as he printed a picture off of her. Nick and Hank drove down to the air port just as her plane landed. As they all made it throw the door many people were staring at her.

"Excuse me, are you Imogen Summer?" Hank asked. Imogen saw his police badge.

"No you must be mistaken, why?"

"Well we believe her life is in danger and we want to help. Also we can explain the things she has been seeing." Nick said expecting that would work.

"Like I said I'm not her." she walked away. they caught up to her though. "Stay away from me!"

"We only want to help!" Hank shouted to her. Then she used her powers to send everything away from her not so hard she would hurt anyone but just enough to shock them.

"I said leave me alone!" She started crying as she ran. Nick called Monroe.

"Hey Nick what's up?"

"I need you to tell me if a girl with dark hair, brown eyes, a black back pack and black cloths is close. Oh and she's a special type of Grimm but she's scared." After talking for a bit Monroe ran to tell Rosalee when he got there he saw the girl coming out with some medication for headaches.

"Rosalee who was that?"

"I don't know never seen her before but she said she had a really bad headache when these two guys were shouting at her."

"The two guys were Nick and Hank, she's a special Grimm with powers but she doesn't know and the royal family has sent reapers to find her but Nick was going to help her but she through them across a parking lot!" Rosalee started to run after her.

"Excuse me you look pale would you like me to check you over you don't have to pay me I'm concerned." She shrugged and Rosalee guided her back to the shop. Monroe called Nick and in a few minuets they were there. Imogen stood up defensively.

"We only want to help!"

"That's what he said before he attacked me!" She snarled.

"Who attacked you?"

"He said his name was Eric I was traveling with a fake passport because I was 17 and he said he wanted to help then he tried to grab me so I made a brick fly at his head to make him go away." She stared at him.

"I'm like you, well minus the powers, but you're seeing wesen they are a type of person. These to are a reformed blutbad and fuchsbau."

"Well I feel more crazy now so I'm going to go." She ran out and nick sat with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong Nick?" Monroe asked.

"I don't know just I've never felt this way towards anyone."

"You're in love, Nick" Rosalee answered. Nick looked shocked.

"Maybe you should look her up in your trailer." He nodded and drove to his trailer. He found that one day the last two Grimm's of their kind would be destined to be together to make sure the future of the Grimm's isn't lost.


End file.
